


Hush

by JoanieLow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Death, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Omega Dean, Racism, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanieLow/pseuds/JoanieLow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean Winchester takes the law into his own hands when his younger brother, Sam, is raped and murdered by two men of Alpha status. Only Castiel Novak, a fresh faced Alpha Lawyer, is willing to take his case, but when tensions rise and lines are drawn, will Castiel be brave enough to defend Dean, even at the cost of his own life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. I really like crime stories and stuff so I thought this might be an interesting take. Comments and Kudos appreciated. Cas is not in the first chapter and this is mainly from Dean's viewpoint. I'm sorry if it seems a little fast paced, I'm trying to cover a lot of ground to start. Enjoy.

_ It was a hot day. Sweat drenched Sam’s clothes, making his shirt stick to his body and his legs chafe as they rubbed together. He whistled as he walked home, backpack slung over his shoulder lazily. Thoughts of the dance that was coming up filled his head, he thought about Jessica Moore, the girl he wanted to ask. All was quiet but the sound of birds in the trees and cicadas on the ground.  _

 

_ “Hey boy!” Sam started, jumping and pushing into the grass as a large pickup truck whizzed by him. His heart was pounding in his chest, fear drenching his nerves. He became very aware of the fact that he was alone. He was an Omega, alone. Calm down. He thought to himself, picking up his backpack and heading off again, he picked up the pace, jogging down the road, he could see the outline of his house, his dad’s Impala parked in the driveway. Relief began to flood him, a little too quickly.  _

 

_ The truck had turned around and was speeding towards him, Sam looked back to see one of the men in the front, hanging out of the window, hooting and hollering at him. Sam began to run, full speed, he threw his bookbag off and sprinted towards his house, tears brimming his eyes and blurring his vision.It felt like a bad dream, like he was never going to get home. “Help me!” Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.  _

 

_ “Throw it Luke! Don’t be a pussy!” Pain shot through the back of Sam’s head, he staggered, eyes closing as the ground rushed up to meet him.  _

  
  


Something was wrong, Dean could feel it. He was in his room, cleaning his guns and organizing his knife collection when a chill settled over him.  He looked at the clock, 4:35, Sam should have been home an hour ago.  _ Maybe he stayed after to tutor Jessica.  _ Dean chuckled, Sam had told him about his crush on the Omega girl and Dean had been proud of him, even given him a few pointers on how to ‘woo’ her. Maybe he’d decided to do what Dean said. But Dean still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

 

“Dean?” pulled from his thoughts, Dean looked up to see his mother, Mary Winchester, smiling at him in the entrance of his bedroom. Dean had always thought his mother was the most beautiful woman to grace the planet, kindest too. She came in and sat next to him on his bed, pushing his hair back out of his face. Dean leaned into her touch and sighed. “You okay?”

 

“Have you heard from Sam?” he asked. Mary shook her head, eyes darting to the small clock on the bedside table. 

 

“No I haven’t….That’s odd. He’s usually home by now too….Maybe I’ll send your father to the school to find him. It’s not safe for Omegas to be out by themselves right now.” Dean nodded. He understood that completely. 

 

Alphas and Omegas were separated by a class system. Alphas were the superior race, faster, supposedly smarter and more adapt to leadership, they made the laws and kept Omegas separate and beneath them. Alphas and Omegas were not to socialize or eat together. There were separate bathrooms and restaurants and schools. If you were an Alpha you more than likely had money, if you were an Omega you were probably scraping by and the more kids you had the worse off you were. Omegas were easy targets for hate crimes and racism, so it was not a common thing to have an Omega out alone. They normally traveled in groups. 

 

Dean scratched the back of his head, accepting his mother’s words, but still uneasy. “I don’t know Mom. Something doesn’t feel right….I think he’s in trouble.” Dean heard his mother suck in her breath sharply, he chanced a glance up to see her glaring at him, barely retained rage in her eyes. He bit his lip, wondering what he’d said wrong. 

 

“Don’t say something like that. Don’t you  _ ever-” _

 

“Mrs. Winchester! Mrs. Winchester!” Dean and Mary jumped. Harsh voices and banging on the front door ended their conversation. They shared a worried glance before standing, and making their way towards the living room. John was waking up, mumbling about needing sleep, and rolling over on the couch. He worked midnights at the Mill during the week and weekends at Bobby Singer’s Auto Shop on the weekends. He was adamant about his rest. “Mrs. Winchester!” The shouting was urgent and frightened. It scared Dean. 

 

Charlie Bradbury stood in the doorway, she was one of Sam’s friends, small, red headed and a sharp tongue, the serious look in her eyes, made the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. She held up a black bag, holding it out to Mary, who looked at it with wide, alarmed eyes. “Mrs. Winchester, we found this on the side of the road. Is Sammy home?” Dean felt his stomach flip, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the bag and out at the yard and gravel road beyond. 

 

Mary took the bag and shook her head, Dean reached up and placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder to steady her, “N-No, he was supposed to be home an hour ago-John!” she shouted, turning from Charlie and hurrying back into the house. Dean stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He felt sick, mind racing, he wanted to find Sammy. He needed to make sure Sam was okay. 

 

“Did you walk home with Sam?” Dean asked. Charlie shook her head. 

 

“I told you, I found his backpack on the roadside. I haven’t seen Sam since we left school.” Charlie bit her lip, looking away from Dean. Dean was big, broad shouldered, tow headed and could be menacing if he wanted to (and even when he didn’t want to) he pushed passed her and ran down the driveway. “Where are you going?!” Charlie asked. Dean rolled his eyes. Wasn’t it obvious. 

 

“Sammy!” he screamed from the top of his lungs. “Sammy!” His heart raced, and his body shook, fear gripping him. He thought over everything, where Sam liked to hang out, who he spent time with. He would check every rock, every tree, every house until he found him. 

  
  


_ Everything was fading. Sam felt weak, tired, he just wanted it to end. Strong arms picked him up and tossed him against something hard. He couldn’t groan or wince. He just didn’t feel anything anymore. The sound of tires screeching against gravel assaulted his ears. It  was cold, and dark, his tongue was swollen and his body was sore. He thought about heaven, and angels, and prayed, making sure he accepted God into his life. He didn’t want to end up in Hell, though he felt he was already there.  _

 

_ “Toss him. Let his body wash up down river. We’re done here.” The truck stopped, almost as soon as it started. He felt himself being lifted and tossed around, body bumping lifelessly, and the sound of running water filled him with calm. It was a hot day, he wanted to swim with Dean. Maybe he was swimming with Dean. _

 

_ He was flying, and then he crashed.  _

  
  


“Sam Winchester. He’s fourteen years old, about 5’9, shaggy brown hair and big dopey eyes. He looks like a giant puppy, you can’t miss him,” the stranger shook his head and Dean grimaced. Panic was mounting, no one had seen his brother since he left school. Tears stung at Dean’s eyes, he was tired and frustrated and worried.  _ When I find him... _ He thought to himself bitterly. He knew his Dad was out looking for him too, his mother was home, in case Sam came back. Dean checked his cell phone again, no text or call. He decided to try Sammy again. 

 

It went straight to voicemail. 

 

“Sammy please….” Dean hated the way his voice cracked, hated that he was begging his baby brother to answer him. “Please come home. Call me. Please call.” he shoved the phone in his pocket, a couple up the street was walking towards him. “Excuse me,” he called. “Have you seen this boy today?....”

  
  
  
  


Dean felt like a failure as he returned home, it was close to midnight and no one had seen or heard from Sam. He had refused to leave downtown until he absolutely had too. Until he’d asked and harassed everyone he could see. No one knew anything about Sammy. He felt sick with worry and despair. And the police car in the driveway didn’t make him feel any better.  _ But if the cop has Sam, _ Dean was going to knock some sense into that boy for sure. As he entered the house, the sound of his mother’s soft sobs and his father’s voice, calm and comforting, assaulted his ears. Dread filled him once again. 

 

They were in the living room. Sitting together on the couch were Dean’s parents. Mary was sobbing into John’s shoulder, clutching him for dear life, John ran his hands up and down her back, whispering gently in her ear. The officer sat across from them, his hat in his lap and his head bowed. Dean’s mouth went dry. They didn’t look up as he stepped into the room. 

 

“What um…” He didn’t know what to say.  _ Please no. God no. Please.  _ The officer stood and walked over to John, extending his hand. John shook it firmly, keeping one arm wrapped tightly around his wife. 

 

“We need someone, a family member, to identify the body….When you’re ready…” John nodded. The officer turned to leave, starting a little when he saw Dean in the doorway. He offered a sad smile and a hand on Dean’s shoulder, before leaving. 

 

_ “We need someone, a family member, to identify the body….When you’re ready…”  _  The officer’s words rag in Dean’s head, sinking in slowly, painfully, like nails.  _ Identify. Identify the body….. _ Rage, pain, fear, despair, all of it hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He gasped, sinking to the floor with a thud. He looked up to see his father looking at him, tears in his eyes. He reached out and Dean went willingly, holding onto his parents with all his might, afraid he might lose them too if he let go. 

  
  
  


“What happened?” Dean asked. Mary finally went to bed around one am. Without a word, she just got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. John had sat with his son for a while longer, before motioning him outside. They stood on the porch, smoking and sweating in the humid night air. John shook his head and wiped his nose. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red. Dean had never seen his father cry before, and the image would never leave his mind now. 

 

“Said Sam suffered multiple blows to the head. Said his arm was broken and a couple ribs, his collarbone was broken and his jaw….They said he was raped too…” Dean sucked in his breath, anger seethed beneath his skin. “Whoever did this….They tossed him off the bridge like he was nothing. They said he was so badly wounded there was no way he could have fought the current. He drowned.” Dean wiped his eyes, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He felt so dumb. He should have walked Sam to and from school like they did everyday. He shouldn’t have let him go alone. 

 

“You know who did this Dad. Don’t say ‘whoever’” Dean snarled. He flicked the butt of his cigarette into the yard. John sighed, shaking his head. He was accustomed to his son’s rage, but now was not the time. 

 

“Dean. We can’t-”

 

“I’m gonna kill em. Every last Alpha. I hate them. I want them dead.” John reached out, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Their eyes met and Dean felt himself calming, there was an understanding in John’s eyes. He knew how Dean felt, and that made Dean feel a bit better. 

 

“You can’t right all the wrongs in this world Dean. The Alphas who did this will pay.” Dean shook his head. He didn’t believe that for a second. 

 

“Something similar happened last year remember? Alpha raped an omega girl and killed her whole family. What that Alpha serve? Two years? Three? No. Justice won’t be served as long as they’re the ones dishing it out.”

 

“And what would you do Dean? Kill every Alpha innocent or guilty?”

  
“They’re all guilty. Every one.” John shook his head, and Dean went to bed. 


End file.
